


The Sandbox Office

by manwoljang



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwoljang/pseuds/manwoljang
Summary: Dalmi seeks business advice from Jipyeong, but ends up getting distracted.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	The Sandbox Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, please be kind! Written because I think there's way too little jidal smut. This might become a one-shot series if I'm not too lazy. Enjoy! Love from a Jipyeong stan.

Dalmi twiddled her thumbs nervously on the desk in front of her, as she stole glances at Jipyeong looking through her latest proposal. Even though she now works for Cheong Myeong Company, she still keeps coming back to Jipyeong for his business advice. Or was that just an excuse to see her boyfriend more at work? She tried to block the distracting thoughts out of her mind.

It was just the two of them in the Sandbox meeting room. Something about being alone with Jipyeong always made her feel flushed and excited, even though they’ve been dating for a few months now. As he explained the next steps she should take, she couldn’t help gazing at his face. Her eyes trailed over his furrowed brows. His plump, kissable lips. He looks so damn good in that suit, she thought. And that chiselled jaw…

“You’ll have to contact the investors next week for this, and… Dalmi?” Dalmi snapped out of her daze. Jipyeong narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. “Were you paying attention?” he asked.

“O-of course! I’ll ask Injae about it next week,” Dalmi chirped with a sheepish smile, trying her best to _not_ seem like she was just drooling over him. How embarrassing.

Jipyeong leaned across the table abruptly, his face inches away from hers. She was suddenly _very_ aware of how physically close they were. She could smell the cologne he was using today – the musky smell of his cologne mixed with the natural scent of his body was enough to drive her crazy. She felt her cheeks flush hot as Jipyeong quickly put two and two together. The lopsided smirk she loved spread across his face.

“Hmm, that’s definitely not what I just said to you,” said Jipyeong slowly, his voice low and raspy. “Do I make you nervous?” Before Dalmi could answer, he pulled her into his lap swiftly. His lips met hers, fingers lacing through her hair as her white scrunchie fell to the floor. His lips parted, and before Dalmi had time to think it through, his tongue was inside her mouth. He tasted like Americano coffee, she couldn’t help noting with amusement. As Dalmi’s lips caressed his, she felt him harden under her thighs.

“Jipyeong, what if someone sees u-“ Dalmi let out a loud gasp as his lips moved to the side of her neck, sucking sensually at her pulse points. Desire pooled in the pit of her stomach as she felt herself getting wet, laid helpless in the strong arms of her lover.

“Wasn’t this what you were thinking about? While I was giving you some serious business advice, too. You’re such a naughty girl,” Jipyeong purred, as his hands moved to unbutton the buttons of her blouse and unclasp her black lacey bra, exposing her creamy, full breasts. Dalmi tried to retort but moaned as he took her pink nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling hot and wet around her puckered areola. Her hands instinctively reached for the erection under his pants, blushing as she realised how hard he had become. She couldn’t believe they were doing this in an office. In a Sandbox office, no less.

She unbuttoned his suit haphazardly as he continued to leave kisses and soft nibbles along her jawline, trailing down to her neck and chest. She could feel him smiling against her skin, beyond pleased at the effect he had on her. As she hurriedly pulled his shirt down, she took in the gorgeous sight of him shirtless with his broad shoulders and muscular chest.

His mouth was at her ear, whispering her name breathily, sending a shiver running through her. “Do you want me to fuck you right here in this office? Where anyone could walk by and see me thrusting inside you?” he murmured into her ear, as he nibbled on her ear and she felt his thumb rub the peak of her nipple. He pinched it teasingly, and she gasped as her eyes met his heated gaze and cocky smirk.

“Y-yes,” she moaned, her eyes glazed over with lust as her hands fumbled for his pants and unzipped him with urgency. He groaned in response, swiftly lifting her up from his lap onto the desk in front of them. Her business proposal was swept off the table, all work forgotten in the heat of the moment. Jipyeong pulled her pants off her with urgency, exposing her milky thighs and her full, luscious bottom.

“Spread your legs.” He commanded, his voice low in that husky tone she loved. She obeyed, and he slowly leaned in and pushed her lace panties to the side, letting out a moan at the sight of how wet she was for him. He couldn’t help but slip two fingers between her soaking lips, thumb rubbing her swollen clitoris, Dalmi letting out a wanton moan as her loins ached, yearning to be filled fast and hard by him.

“Mmm… good girl. You’re so wet for me already. Is your pussy always wet when you see me?” Jipyeong asked, his eyes dark with lust. “Ah, no…” Dalmi whimpered, blushing red as she felt her pussy pulsate at his dirty words. This Jipyeong was so different from the gentlemanly mentor she knew, but she loved how dominating he could be. Without waiting for her to finish her sentence, he pulled his boxers down and lined his cock up to fuck her while he stood. She could feel the head of his hard length nudging against her nether lips and subconsciously spread her legs wider eagerly. Pre-cum leaked from his manhood, the veins on it protruding as his cock throbbed. The sight of Dalmi spread out on this desk with only an unbuttoned blouse on, so wet and willing, would be burned into his memory. Unable to wait any longer, Jipyeong pushed his rock hard cock into her scalding heat.

Dalmi let out a gasp at the intrusion, her swollen wet walls stretching to accommodate his thick and long length. As he pressed forward, groaning, she felt an intense pleasure as she arched her hips, wanting him to go deeper. “Mmm… uuhhh… Jipyeong…” Dalmi called out his name as he thrusted in and out of her with short, sharp strokes, each one eliciting a moan from her. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room.

“You’re so tight,” Jipyeong groaned, his forehead damp with sweat as he struggled against the primal urge to be extra rough with her. He pulled his hips back until his head was just outside her slippery entrance, before thrusting back in deep with his throbbing cock, Dalmi’s cries of pleasure filling his ears as he hit her cervix. He looked down at his thick cock as he eased it slowly out of her, glistening with her creamy white juices before pushing it back in, Dalmi moaning with every stroke. Her eyes flickered to her boyfriend, his sweat dripping down his torso, his abs tensing with every thrust.

The sound of a handphone ringing made them pause dead in their tracks as they froze. It was Dalmi’s phone. She reached over gingerly and picked her phone up, with Jipyeong still inside of her.

Dosan was calling. She turned to Jipyeong, a pang of panic hitting her. “Pick it up,” he mouthed. Dalmi answered the phone, her cheeks still flushed from their lovemaking.

“Dalmi, where are you?” Jipyeong could hear Dosan’s tone of concern even through the phone. “You’ve been gone for ages.”

“Ah… I’m just finishing up my meeting! I-“ A loud gasp escaped Dalmi’s lips as she felt Jipyeong’s hard cock thrust into her again. Her shocked eyes met his as he smirked at her.

“Are you okay?” asked Dosan.

“Y-yes, I am! I’ll be back soon, uh, so…” Dalmi struggled to maintain the conversation normally, holding back her moans as Jipyeong fucked her slowly, his cock hitting her deep. She glared daggers at her boyfriend – she was going to kill him after this. The moment she hung up, he picked up his speed again. His index finger trailed down to her red and swollen clitoris, rubbing it in circles sensually as he buried his cock inside of her. Dalmi let out a desperate mewl at the sensory overload as she came. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as her vaginal walls tightened around his hard cock.

It sent him over the edge. He gripped her hips tight as she felt him spurt his seed, warm and wet, deep, flowing inside of her pussy. He collapsed next to her, panting heavily.

“How could you continue doing it when I was on the phone?!” cried Dalmi, gasping for breath as she hit Jipyeong on the shoulder. He smiled mischievously without a word, his fingers running through her hair as he laid a loving kiss on her forehead. He would never see this meeting room the same way again.


End file.
